Fallen Angel
by The majors fallen angel
Summary: The Major could feel it. His true mate was coming and he would be set free to reek vengeance on the ones how had wronged him and his mate. So he sat waiting, his days of being locked away were numbered, and when that day came for him to be set free, blood will be spilled.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen Angel. **

**I don't own twilight. **

In a dark dreary abandoned building somewhere in the small town of forks sat a child, the child was curled up in a corner singing a song as it gazed through the dirty cracked window as the rain poured down. The child had brown hair which framed its heart shape face, the child's eyes however were a deep chocolate brown. If you were to glance at the child you may consider it like any other but if you were to truly look you would see that slightly hidden by the darkness were pitch black wings. That on the child's arms was ancient symbols of fire and ice.

Peter Whitlock stood staring through his bedroom window. His short black hair in disarray after countless times of him pulling at his hair in frustration waiting anxiously for his mate charlotte to get home from her hunt. Peter's gift of "knowing shit" had warned him. He could feel it, something was wrong, something was coming that would cause pain, loss, but peace. Something that would include him, his mate and jasper.

Whatever was coming would ever break or make his brother and whatever it was they would stick together but if that was enough he would have to wait and see.

Jasper Whitlock sat quietly staring lovingly at his supposed mate Alice as she sat watching some shopping channel. In back of his mind he could feel the major rattle the cage. The major began to calm, he began to wait anxiously. He had been locked away in the back of jaspers mind since he had met the seer and now he could feel it. His true mate was coming and he would be set free to reek vengeance on the ones how had wronged him and his mate. So he sat waiting, his days of being locked away were numbered, and when that day came for him to be set free, blood will be spilled.

**Ok so what do u think should I continue, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, hi guys thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I've had exams and illness in my way.**

**I don't own twilight! **

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Family**_

I could feel a small smile spread across my face. I had taught myself to show no emotion but as I watched crystal and Damon (or according to them "my siblings") play fight I just couldn't help it. The last few months have been some of my happiest. I have slowly began to relax around them, I have begun to trust the.

They consider me family. I still did not truly feel part of their family but in new I was slowly getting there. Family The word tasted strange on my tongue.

I had never had a family before. My mother had died giving birth to me and my father left me to fend for myself at five. I was a disappointment, a freak to him.

Over the years my wings had slowly began to get harder until they became as hard as a vampires skin and could easily slice through a vampire's skin like butter, I've also been able to turn them invisible when needed . My powers on the other hand I had to work on. I could easily control the ice power, I could turn water into ice that was so hard it could crack a vampire's skin and would take a lot of work to break. The power of fire was harder to control, at first it only appeared when I was mad really mad. It would appear on my hands, it was warm but it never hurt. It would then spread up my arms until my whole body was on fire but that only happened when I was beyond mad, usually I could just keep it controlled enough on my hands.

Before I knew what was happening I found myself sailing through the air and then crashing into a tree. I quickly jumped to my feet and looked up to see how had pushed me. Damon stood only a few meters away with a stupid assed grin on his face with crystal standing laughing at me.

"aww, sorry Bella didn't see you there" he says with a shit eating grin and humour in his eyes. I'm going to wipe that grin of his face if it's one of the last things I do. I quickly drop into a crouch and Damon follows quickly. "Really Bella you want to try and fight me?" he asks while laughing. I quickly pounce and before he has time to move I kick him in the gut sending him smashing into a tree.

He recovers quickly and tackles me; we continue are fighting until crystal announces its time to hunt. Damon announces it's a draw, yeah sure he wishes. We begin our journey to Seattle to find some criminals to satisfy our first.

As I look at crystal and Damon I feel a wave of happiness wash through me. I had finally found somewhere I belonged but I couldn't help feel like someone or something was going to destroy it.

**Unknown pov**

I watched as she ran. She would soon be mine; I couldn't wait to fuck her, to teach her how she belonged to. I had been hired to get rid of her but I just couldn't not yet. No I will keep her to be my slave. All I have to do first would be to get rid of her little friends, then she will be mine whether she likes it or not.

**ok so did u like it, hate it. Should I continue? And who do u think the unknown pov is.**

**Review. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so to all that are still reading my stories :D I have not given up on any of them. I have been a bit busy but I will try and up date at least one within the next two weeks. I'm sorry for the wait.

Thank you to all who have reviewed, favourite or followed and just thanks lol XD

Lov The majors fallen angel xxx


End file.
